The preparation of overbased calcium or barium salts of carboxylic acids, alkyl phenols, and sulfonic acids are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,904; 2,760,970; 2,767,164; 2,798,852; 2,802,816; 3,027,325; 3,031,284; 3,342,733; 3,533,975; 3,773,664; and 3,779,922. The use of these overbased metal salts in the halogen-containing organic polymer is described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,973; 4,252,698; and 3,194,823. The use of overbased barium salt in stabilizer formulations has increased during recent years. This is due, in the main, to the fact that overbased barium salts possess performance advantages over the neutral barium salts. The performance advantages associated with overbased barium salts are low plate-out, excellent color hold, good long-term heat stability performance, good compatibility with the stabilizer components, etc. Unfortunately, most of the overbased barium salts are dark in color and, while these dark colored overbased barium salts are effective stabilizers for halogen-containing organic polymer, their dark color results in the discoloration of the end product. This feature essentially prohibits the use of dark colored overbased barium salts in applications where a light colored polymer product is desired.
According to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,117, light colored alkali or alkaline earth metal salts are prepared where alkyl phenol is used as a promoter. However, alkyl phenol is also a major cause for the development of color in the final product. This problem is overcome by the use of propylene oxide which displaces the hydrogen of the phenolic hydroxyl group and thereby restricts the formation of colored species. However, there are disadvantages associated with this approach, principally due to the toxic nature of propylene oxide. Propylene oxide is classified as a possible carcinogen and laboratory animal inhalation studies have shown evidence of a link to cancer. Propylene oxide is also listed as a severe eye irritant, and prolonged exposure to propylene oxide vapors may result in permanent damage to the eye. Furthermore, propylene oxide is extremely flammable and explosive in nature under certain conditions. Propylene oxide boils at 94.degree. F. and flashes at -20.degree. F. As a result, extreme precautions are required to handle propylene oxide at the plant site. Special storage equipment is required for propylene oxide and other safety features are necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,117 describes the use of propylene oxide at 150.degree. C. At this temperature, propylene oxide will be in the gaseous phase. Under these operating conditions, more than stoichiometric amounts of propylene oxide are required to carry the reaction to completion because propylene oxide will escape from the reaction mixture and this requires additional handling of the excess propylene oxide.
Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements in making basic metal salts and for overcoming the problems associated with the use of propylene oxide in producing a light colored liquid basic alkaline earth metal organic salt for use in stabilizing vinyl halide polymers and other halogen-containing polymers.